rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixies
Main Article: Events Most people have no idea about the existence of the Microworld. They believe it to be someone's joke of fantasy. Thanks to Professor Bellows' invention we can see and explore it now. Gnome Bome one of the wee men, told us that the manor and his own world are in great danger. You need to help Bome and prevent the tragedy. Pieces to Pieces Melissa: Gnome Bome, Alfred and I trust you to collect the pixie dust from the items we found. Be careful, use brush and scoop. Not a speck of dust can be lost! I'm sure you can handle it... * Get 3 Small Brushes by helping Gnome Bome * Get 3 Wooden Scoops by helping Gnome Bome. * Assemble the Pixie Dust. Melissa: We never doubted you can do it! I hope there will be enough dust to complete the strengthening of the ceilings. The Whole Melissa: Hurry up, assemble the shrinking device! But first you will have to get the missing blueprints. We can do nothing good without them. * Get 3 Master Blueprints by helping Gnome Bome. * Get 3 Linking Schemes by helping Gnome Bome. * Assemble the Shrinking Device. Melissa: Is everything ready? Let me have a look... What a wonder! You did great! Unseen Turn Butler Alfred: You are welcome to the Microworld when you complete the Turning Potion! If you get a fire flower and a water root necessary for the completion of the recipe in time, there's no problems ahead. * Get 3 Fire Flowers by helping Gnome Bome. * Get 3 Water Roots by helping Gnome Bome. * Assemble the Turning Potion. Butler Alfred: This potion turned Professor Bellows into a wizard. I wonder, who will we become in the Microworld? Gate to Microworld Butler Alfred: Gnome Bome says the portal to the Microworld is going to close pretty soon. We can extend its life we put two signs: Gnome Pennon and Elves' Flags. * Get 35 Gnome Pennons from Gnome Bome Butler Alfred: Professor Bellows used Gnome Pennons when he wished to stay longer in Microworld. We'll do the same. Flag at Gates Melissa: * Get 30 Elves' Flags from Gnome Bome at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Flag, possessing elvic magic, will not allow the portal to the Microworld close before its time. But we need to hurry anyway... Shrinking Portal Melissa: No time to waste! Create the Gate to the Microworld to refill the Pixie Dust supply. Gnome Bome and his friends need it to strengthen underground caverns. Unless it's done the whole manor is going to fall under the ground. * Get 3 Metal Chips by helping Gnome Bome. * Get 3 Red Sawdust by helping Gnome Bome. * Assemble the Gate to Microworld. Melissa: I can think of nothing that's above your abilities... The way to the Microworld is now opened. Bad Sign Melissa: Unexpected problem Bellows' notes all tell nothing about - a dragon guarding the entrance to the Microworld. Gnome Bome, too was pretty much surprised when he learned about it. Where did it come from? We have to get through it! * Organize and expedition and feed the dragon * Explore the Microworld. (for further tasks see Microworld). ''Melissa: Gnome Bome i''s at a loss. He is worried where the dragon could have come from. Things may not be as good as we expect. Reward: Pixie Chest You will receive the Pixie Chest as a reward. It contains: * 150 , 100 * 10 * 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 7 , 3 * 5 , 5 * 1 "Wee Men" Trophy * 10,000 * 2,500 * 7